


"Stitching"

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, Death of child, Drinking, Other, no help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't speak at all I can't do a wrong Or else I'm locked up All the day long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stitching"

My Name is Butters 

I am but ten ,My eyes are swollen I cannot see,

I must be stupid I must be bad,What else could have made My daddy so mad?

  
I wish I were better I wish I weren't ugly,Then maybe my mommy Would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all I can't do a wrong Or else I'm locked up All the day long. 

  
When I awake I'm all alone The house is dark My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come I'll try and be nice, So maybe I'll get just One whipping tonight.

  
Don't make a sound! I just heard a car My daddy is back From Charlie's Bar.  
I hear him curse My name he calls I press myself Against the wall

  
I try and hide From his evil eyes I'm so afraid now I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping He shouts ugly words,He says its my fault That he suffers at work.

  
He slaps me and hits me And yells at me more,I finally get free And I run for the door.  
He's already locked it And I start to bawl,He takes me and throws me Against the hard wall.

  
I fall to the floor With my bones nearly broken,And my daddy continues With more bad words spoken.

  
"I'm sorry!", I scream But its now much too late His face has been twisted Into unimaginable hate  
The hurt and the painAgain and again Oh please God, have mercy! Oh please let it end!

  
And he finally stops And heads for the door,While I lay there motionless Sprawled on the floor  
My name is Butters And I am but ten,Tonight my daddy Murdered me.

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as butters, a lonely boy, mostly used by , his peers, and beating on by Family members, And the only attention he can use is being used, this is why i fave butters, He stands up to his peers, and at the time he fears, and his parents are no better, He is grounded Regardless with no reason of stupidity, ((Did his parents did not finish college?))I nothing Against Butter's parents but grounding you're kid every day regardless of how dumb or fucked up it sounds, is a dumbfuck, So once again, I regain my balance I fave Butter's he is keep it up, His parents even thought he was crazy once, when eric thought he was dead, regardless They should've let him talk. And the abuse butter's receives from Cartman and the school horrifies me, But i think cartman, can be the only friend butter's has, the treatment Butter's gets is Unfaithful, but I won't say i like it either. Cause i don't.


End file.
